User blog:Sink Lover/Forced Travel
“So how you feeling Dad?” I asked my father sitting at the side of his bed “I feel great! I’ll be back up on my feet and smithing in no time.” My father said sitting up with a smile on his face. “Arthur let your father rest and go get your brothers it’s almost time for dinner.” My mother said as she walked into a room with a bowl of soup in hand. “Yes ma’am.” I said as I got up, but my father grabbed my handed preventing my departure and said “Son, thank you for holding down the forge in my absence. The Gods only knows what I’ve done to deserve a son like you.” “No problem dad, you taught me everything I know about the forge.” I said looking down at him. It was the least I could do for the one who helped raise me all my life, plus it kept me busy since we’ve been getting a lot of work from the order. After hearing my words my father took the hot soup and began to eat. My mother and I then left the room and began walking down the stairs. “It looks like that medicine is doing wonders.” I said “Yes, he no longer looks like he’s at death’s doors.” My mother said happily. “And it looks like it all thanks to my hard work in the blacksmith shop.” I added as we walked in the kitchen. My mother voice suddenly turned awkward as she said “Yes, ……. your hard work did …… help.” “Is something wrong mom?” “No. Now go find your brothers, dinner is getting cold.” She quickly responded. “Alright be back soon.” It took me 15 minutes to gather my younger brother for dinner and 20 minutes to eat. Afterward I went to the smith shop just in case someone needed some late night work done. A few minutes past and I received a visit from a man covered in a familiar set of armor. “Working hard Arthur?” The man in armor asked as he walked up to the counter. “Yeah, but not as hard as you. Oh great upstart knight.” I said with a smug face. “Now Arthur we’ve known each other since we were 12. There’s no need for formalities. Just call me Lee.” The armor man said removing his helmet revealing the dark skinned face of a 19 year old. “I don’t know, a lowly blacksmith being informal to a highly regarded knight. I don’t think the Order would appreciate that.” Lee then put his helmet down and said “Don’t say that. With your swordsmanship you could have become a knight yourself. It’s not too late, the Order is always recruiting.” “Sorry, I prefer being a simple blacksmith.” I said declining Lee invitation “Suit yourself. Anyway how has the repair on my weapons been going?" "Just finished them this morning." I said lifting two metal gauntlets from under the counter. Lee took the gauntlets and began analyzing them. "Nice work Arthur!" Lee said as he put on the gauntlets. "Thank you, but just so you know repairing those were an ordeal. Honestly I can't understand why you continue to use such unconventional weaponry." "Arthur I told you before. Killing an enemy that doesn't intend to take my life doesn't sit right with me." Lee said with a rather serious expression. “Then you’re in the wrong field of work my friend because killing monster girls is all the Order is about. Anyway that will be 125 gold.” I said holding out my hand. “That’s pricy!” Lee said placing a money pouch in my hand. He then grabbed his helmet and began to leave. “Thank you for the business!” I yelled out. He then waved without turning his back. It looks like now would be a good time to close shop. I prepared to close down the store, but I then noticed a women near a rack of swords. I walked towards her to see if she need anything, but I quickly found myself admiring her physical features. The woman had short black hair, hazel colored eyes, fair skin and was only a few inches shorter than me. What am I doing during work! I thought as I snapped out of it. “Excuse me ma’am can I help you?” I asked the woman “Oh yes, I was just wondering who made these swords?” She asked not taking her attention away from the swords. “That would be me. Why?” “Your works splendid.” After hearing her compliment my face lite up a little. “You flatter me miss.” I said blushing a little. “This quality of work and your appearance tells me that you must be the blacksmith’s son Arthur.” The woman flattered me even more that I felt a little warm inside. “Why yes, do know him?” I asked her “Well I know of him, but I’m an acquaintance of your mother.” “How so?” I asked a bit curious “I loaned her some money a couple of months ago.” “You loaned her money?” I asked making sure I didn’t hear wrong. “Yes. That is what I just said.” She said with a smile So that’s why mom looked so nervous before dinner and I thought my hard work was helping. “So how much does my mother owe you?” I asked the woman with a disappointed face. “Well it’s been a two months going on three, so she owes me 3125 gold.” “3125 gold!” “That’s right.” The woman said as her smile turned into an unsettling smirk. “How’s that possible?” I said astonished. The women then pulled out a document from her burgundy jacket. “If you look here, your mother borrowed 2000 gold and promised to pay it back within a month. Your mother didn’t fulfil that promise, so I have the right to charge 25% interest of the total price for each month that passes.” I couldn’t believe it, but it was all written out in front of me. The worst part is that I only made 2000 gold since I started to work the forge and in a couple of days three months will have passed since my mom signed this agreement. “So what happens if we can’t pay?” I asked “I guess I would just keep charging until I have no choice, but to take your shop and home.” The woman said bluntly. I started to make a worried expression as I tried to figure out a way to get 1125 gold, as I did that I noticed the woman studying me with that unsettling smirk on her face. “What are you staring at?” I said a bit annoyed with the woman. After hearing my response the woman began to look around and then said “I just so happened to notice that you have a nice figure.” After saying that the woman began walking around me and began studying me more blatantly, as her smirk slowly grew into a grin. I then noticed that her hazel eyes strangely turned yellow. “You know, gold isn’t the only thing I’ll take as payment. I also accept something a little more…hmmhmmhmm… personal.” “What do you mean by that?” I asked as I backed away from her. “I’m sure you know what I mean.” She said closing the distant between us. I tried to back away but my back hit a wall. Which caused me to close my eyes for a second and once I opened them the woman was still there but different. She had big fluffy black ears, a fluffy black tail with gray rings of fur going around it and for some old reason a leaf on top of her head. “A raccoon?” I said a bit confused. When the girl heard my response to her transformation she slammed her right hand against the wall, a few inches away from my shoulder. I tried to move over, but she put her left foot against the wall, blocking my path. “I know that reaction can’t be helped, but please refrain from calling me a raccoon.” The woman said smiling, but for some reason it felt hostile. “Then what do I call you?” I asked avoiding eye contact. “You can call me Rena the Gyoubu Danuki.” She said leaning in really close to my face. I closed my eyes expecting her to have her way with me, like how most encounters Mamono end. Yet she just kissed me on the cheek, backed away and turned back into her human form. This caused me to get flustered. “I guess I’ll settle with this for now.” Rena said licking her lips. “You stopped?” I said confused “What, Disappointed?” She said smirking at me. “No, it’s just from what I heard about Mamono I expected you to, well rape me.” “Don’t get me wrong I do want you, but now isn’t the time. So I’ll make a deal with you.” “What kind of deal?” I said skeptical. “Well it gets lonely traveling by myself, so how about you come with me and in return I will forget all about the money your family owes me.” Again Rena surprised me. She made me an offer that I can’t out right refuse. In fact I think any intelligent person would accept this offer, but I couldn’t just abandon my family. “Your so cute, looks like your gonna need some time before you answer. So I’ll take my leave. I expect an answer tomorrow night.” Rena said as she rubbed the side of my cheek and headed towards the door. “Where will I find you?” I asked Rena before she walked through the door. “You can find me at the front gate of the city.” She said right before she left the shop. I closed the shop and quickly headed home. I sat there in my room with many thoughts going through my head. I didn’t know rather to stay or go. I would hate to leave my family, but if I don’t my family may lose everything. Why is this happening to me? I stayed up all night thinking until right before sun rise it hit me. This is an Order protected city and she’s a Mamono. I can have her captured by the order and she won’t be able to collect the debt. That’s what I’ll do! I waited till morning before heading towards the Order emissary within the city, but I was stopped by my mother. “Arthur where are you headed so early in the morning?” She asked “I’m heading towards the emissary mom. I ‘ll be back in time for breakfast.” I said running pass her. I ran with enthusiasm because the thought of my family’s money issue disappearing with such ease made me so happy. Hell the order just might give me a reward for bring information on a monster hiding in our town and there no doubt that many other families who owe her money would thank me to. I was almost there when a thought popped into my head. What would the Order do to Rena once they have her? Well she is a monster so if it involves the order it can’t be anything good. I finally made it to the embassy. It was a grand white building that really stood out from its surroundings. It greatly resembled a church when you looked at its marble pillars and ceramic glass windows, but you are quick reminded of its true purpose when you see the many soldiers running in and out of it. While I was thinking hand suddenly landed on my shoulder, it was Lee. “Admiring the embassy I see” He said with a hardy smile. “Yeah it really is something.” I said staring at the structure “So brings you here?” Lee asked Rena went through my head when Lee asked me that. “Nothing much. It’s just that talking to you yesterday got me think about how little I know about the Order and Mamono.” “That’s odd you hardly ever show concern about thing that never affected you or you family. Unless you’ve final decided to join our ranks?” Lee said ecstatically “Uhm no. I was just wondering how you guys treat the Mamono.” I quickly declined Lee showed a dejected look but quickly pepped up. “Well you already know my policy on fighting Mamono, but that’s only me and a few others. Your typical Order soldier would kill a Mamono on the spot if they knew they had the chance.” “Why is that?” I said fainting curiosity. “It’s because Mamono are a danger to the human race.” Lee said bluntly That was all I needed to hear. I can’t turn Rena into the Order. She maybe a threat to my family, but she’s didn’t feel like a bad person. Plus I can’t help but feel a bit underhanded, if she was human I could turn her in. “Well thanks for the information Lee I’ll be going.” “Alright then Arthur.” Lee said waving goodbye as I ran back towards my home. When I finally made it home I found my father sitting in the kitchen eating. “Why the depressed look son? You’re not mad I’m eating your breakfast are you?” My father said after swallowing some food. I walked in. “It’s nothi….. Wait you ate my breakfast!?” I said getting annoyed “Calm down Arthur here, now who’s the greatest dad ever?” My father said handing me a plate with a biscuits and eggs on it. “You still ate most of it!” “Ah details, just eat.” After eating my small breakfast I decided to talk to my father for a few minutes “Hey dad.” “Yes my son?” “If someone told you to leave town or they would take away everything from you what would you do?” “That’s and old question. Is someone threatening you Arthur, because if someone is well nip this in the bud right now!” My father said starting to get riled up. “No it’s not happening to me just someone I know. So calm down, you just got better!” My father was always strangely sharp for someone who acts so goofy. “Well then in that case you should tell your acquaintance they should go to the authorities.” “But the person threatening him is doing it legally. So the authorities can’t interfere.” “Man that person must really have your acquaintance by his manhood.” I cringed at my father’s statement. Yeah Rena really does, in fact I think that’s what she’s desired in the first place. “Then I’m afraid your acquaintance has no choice but to do what that person say’s unless they want to lose everything.” My father said bluntly “What about his family, wouldn’t they miss him?” “Of course they would miss him, but it’s not like he’s dead they could always see him again.” “But wouldn’t they need his support?” “Arthur, no good family should fall apart from the absence of one of their members. They should fare just fine.” My father said quite seriously “Besides nothing interesting ever happens in this town, it may do your acquaintance good to experience travel.” My father said reassuringly I then realized what I must do. I got up and began heading for my room but quickly turned around to say. “Thanks Dad.” “No problem son.” He said with a big smile. I then went into my room and began packing my things. I packed many things because I wasn’t sure what I needed, since it was my first time traveling. I packed pots, smithing material, clothes, and sleep ware. After I was done packing my room almost seemed and my bags size doubled. Oh yeah the roads may be dangerous I might need to take a weapon. Where’s my old long sword? I looked around the room and couldn’t find it. “What are you doing?” Someone said behind me. I turned around to see it was Carter the youngest of my two brothers. “Carter where’s my long sword?” I asked him "I think I saw Terrell take it to train with The Order soldiers." “Why’d he do that?!” Guess I’ll just have to take one from the shop. After getting a sword from the shop I waited till sunset to sneak out of the house and quickly headed to the front gate of the city. Once there I looked around but couldn’t find Rena anywhere. So I rested my back against a nearby sign said welcome. I’m in the right place,right. Soon I felt fingers crawl against my side causing a spasm. Startled I turned around and found Rena in her human form with her hands on my sides .“Wher…. Where’d you come from?” I asked Rena. “SO your ticklish, that’s good to know.” Rena said smiling devilishly. “Answer the question!” “I’ll tell you later, now I take it from looking at you that you decided to come with me.” Rena said looking at me and my bags. “Well, yes.” I said reluctantly Rena then then suddenly jumped on me and began hugging me. “Great!” She said ecstatic. “Why so happy?” I said blushing a little. “Oh, no reason!” After Rena said that she grabbed my hand and led me into the nearby forest. Normally going into the forest with a Mamono is normally a bad idea, but it was my choice to come with her. I was nervous walking through the dark, unable to see a thing, so I found myself holding Rena hands tightly. Through this action I realized just how nice Rena’s hand felt. It felt silky and had this warm inviting feel to it. “Umm… Arthur you’re gripping too tightly.” Rena said bluntly “S…sorry.” I said quickly loosening my grip in embarrassment. “Did my hand feel that nice?” I hate to admit it but it really did. After a few minutes of walking through the forest I saw a light and we began heading towards it. I soon found myself in a campsite with a single fire and caravan wagon. The fire was small and quaint. Yet the wagon was unlike anything I ever seen. It was rather large and was made completely of decorative wood. It had a door in front and ceramic windows on its sides and back. In a way it looked like a big fancy hut on wheels. Connected to the wagon were for strong horses that looked well cared for. “Well just don’t stand there looking dumbfounded, come inside and get settled.” Rena said poking her head through the door of the wagon I hurried towards the door and maneuvered past the horses and went inside the grand wagon. Once inside I was again astounded by what I saw. Inside the wagon were many different types of trinkets, consumables, items and weaponry I wasn’t familiar with hanging on the walls and in barrels located in the far corners of the wagon. I then quickly notice a comfy looking queen sized bed next to a rather large locked chest. “How could you afford all this?” I said in awe turning to Rena, finding her in her true form “Don’t ask stupid question Arthur. You already know I’m a merchant and money reader.” Rena said as she began to stretch her body out. “Being those thing still doesn’t answer why you have all this. This is a lot even for a merchant and money lender!” “Then I’m just good at what I do.” Rena said bluntly stretching her arms and tail away from her body. I accepted her answer, not expecting to get any more detail. I then found myself charmed by her appearance. Her stretching gave me a better look at her features then back at the store. Her furry grayish black tail and ears looked so soft it made me want to rub them, and meshed well with her black hair. The combination of these two features made her yellow eyes and silky light-toned skin stand out. She also appeared to have a petite body. Her bust and curves were visible threw her clothes, but only slightly. So this is the threat to humanity? What a bad joke. I thought for a moment. “So where do you want to put my stuff?” I asked Rena “Just put it next to the bed I’ll take care of it later.” Rena said pointing at a corner next to the bed. “Alright.” I place my large bag in the corner. Then I noticed on a barrel a water gourd with my name on it. My curiosity got to me, so I picked the gourd up and began shaking it in order to find out what it contained. It seemed to contain some sort of liquid. My curiousity peaked so I decided to take the gourd’s top off and smell the liquid. It smelt like an ale or wine of some sort. So Rena got me a welcome drink how considerate. Well don’t want to be rude. I thought as I prepared to drink the liquid from the gourd. Before the liquid could reach my lips Rena snatches the gourd away from me and quickly walked towards and opened the door, then poured the contents of the gourd out. “What was in that gourd?” I asked Rena finding her action suspicious. “Oh nothing, just some herbs that would have helped you relax and fall asleep.” She said nonchalantly as sat on a chair near the door. So she was planning to drug me! “Why would you prepare something like that?!” “Now Arthur there’s no need to get worked. I have no need for it now since it was just a counter measure in case you decided not to come along.” Rena said avoiding eye contact with me “And what were you planning on doing when I was asleep?” I asked getting a bit annoyed “Whatever I desired.” She said with that same unsettling smile only this time a speck of drool came out her mouth. “So let me get this straight, if I said no you were gonna drug me and rape me in my sleep.” “Pretty much.” Now that’s more like the Mamono I heard about in stories from Order soldiers. Rena got up before I could vent my anger and start rummaging through a crate. “But that doesn’t matter now since you decided to travel with me. So how about a drink to celebrate the beginning of our travels?!” She said pulling out two large bottles of wine and two glasses. I looked at the two bottle skeptically believing that Rena was trying to drug me “What’s with that face? Don’t trust me?” Rena said sitting down on the floor in front of me I looked at her face and then back at the bottle “It’s not that I just find your action a bit questionable.” I said trying not to say I don’t trust her. “Alright guess I’ll be drink first.” Rena said poring the bottle’s content into the glass and then drinking half of it. “But you know Arthur there’s no reason for your doubt since I already have you.” “What do you mean by that?” I said sitting down in front of Rena “Let’s be honest, I could have you do anything I desired just by threatening to take everything from your family.” “Y…You wouldn’t do that.” I said shocked at Rena’s statement and how she could say it as if it was natural. “I wouldn’t be so sure. I’ll tell you now, I have used this method to get to men before. The fact that you’re not under me right now is simple me doing you a kindness by holding back.” Rena said sternly I was mortified by Rena statements. She was right at this point I’m in no position where I could deny her. I’m completely at her mercy. I began looking down at the empty glass in front of me thinking why did this have to happen to me. Rena then suddenly began pouring wine into the empty glass and I looked up at her. “Don’t look so down, I was only making a point. So drink up.” “Well you have a harsh way of doing it!” I said holding back my frustration. I then pick up the glass and took a big gulp planning to drown my frustration in alcohol and strengthen my resolve. When the wine reached my mouth sweet peculiar taste tickled my tongue. This taste pretty good I thought as I continued to gulp the liquid down and in an instance the glass was empty. Rena smiled at my actions. “Taste Great, Doesn’t it. Oh! and look at that you’re still awake.” Rena reminds me of my previous skepticism causing me to blush in embarrassment. “I’m sorry for doubting you.” I said admitting I was wrong. “Apology accepted. Now help me drink these two bottles.” Rena said as her normal unsettling smile turned earnest. So cute! I thought then smiled back and said “Sure.” Hearing my answer Rena began filling my glass and we started to drink together. 30 minutes past and the alcohol started to make me a little dizzy. It was getting late and I was starting to get tired. Yet we still had one bottle left. “One more to go!” Rena said with enthusiasm as she filled my glass for the 5th time. In all honest I felt like I had enough alcohol for today, but Rena seemed like she could keep going. “Rena you’re not trying to make me pass out and rape me are you?” I asked Rena who finished of her 7th glass. Rena then squinted at me really hard. Hope I didn’t make her mad, I thought nervously. Suddenly she burst out laughing, confusing me. “That’s a good idea, but no I haven’t considered it. I want you to be fully aware for when I have my way with you for the first time.” I blushed after hearing Rena’s statement. So straight-forward! “Why the surprised look? You know it will happen and very soon.” As Rena said this as she crawled towards me and got so close that our face’s felt as if they were gonna collide. I tried to back away, but Rena grabbed me, pulling me forward until our lips met. Initiating an intimate kiss. All thought of resistance left my mind as her tongue enter my mouth and began dancing around mine. Only the words “so sweet” and “feels so nice” emanated throughout my head. I found myself desiring to like this, with her forever. But the moment vanished just as quickly as it began when she released me. My face turned redder than it has ever been before. “Such a cute expression.” Rena said as she licked her lips as if she was savoring the moment. I felt out of breath, yet couldn’t calm down. Intensifying the dizziness I gained from the wine. “Arthur you look like you need to lie down.” Rena said looking concerned “Yeah where do I sleep?” I asked staggering to get up of the floor. “Over there.” Rena pointed at the bed, so I quickly stumbled towards it. Once I reached it drop faced first into the beds soft mattress and felt a sensation of great relief. “Thanks for giving up your bed.” I said “What are you talking about? I’m not giving up anything, as a matter of fact.” Rena blew out the nearby latern and suddenly jumped forward.So I quickly turned over to prevent her from landing on me. “What are you doing?” I groaned “Well sharing a bed is natural. You are the one I chose to be my husband after all.” Rena said lying next to me on her back “What?” I asked turning on my side to face her. Rena ignored me and turned her back towards me. “Don’t ignore me.” “Goodnight Arthur” Rena responded and as she placed her fluffy, gray, black ringed tail over me. It’s as warm and fluffy as I imagined! Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction